


Wine

by Justanotherauthor_not



Category: Deltora Quest (cartoon), Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluffy, slighlty dtunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jasmine can't sleep she sneaks into the kitchen for a snack but finds her self some wine instead, Leif walks in and finds her a bit...tipsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

Wine:

Jasmine lay awake in her bed in the castle, starring at the ceiling. Filli slept soundly next to her at the edge of her pillow, Kree slept in the coop with the messenger birds.

She couldn't sleep and had no idea why, nothing particularly good or bad had happened that day, it had been pretty standard for castle life, but still there she lay. The ebony haired girl sighed pulled the blanket that covered her off and stood.

 

I guess I could go for some water, maybe it will help me relax, she thought exiting her room and heading down the hall in the direction she hoped was the dining room.

 

As the guest of the king Jasmine never had the need to go to into the kitchen because all food was served and someone was always available to get her things, but she assumed the kitchen would be through one of the many doors connecting to the dining room. If only she could find _that_.

 

"I think it's this way" Jasmine mumbled quietly to herself, the tall thin halls and eerie shadows the lamps cast against the walls and floor making her on edge. Not for the first time did the wild girl miss the forest of silence.

 

"There it is" she spoke to herself again as she turned into the dining hall. This place is creepy when no one is here Jasmine thought as she walked around the room opening random doors hoping to find the kitchen.

 

She found it relatively easily and then began searching for a cup, once that too was found she walked to the sink, turned the knob and... Nothing happened.

 

That's strange, she thought, turning both knobs back and forth hoping some water would come out. "Must be broken" she sighed and turned the knobs so that they were off.

 

"Well I didn't come here for nothing" she said and began looking throughout the cupboards for something else to drink. A long bottle with a thin top and thicker bottom cough her eye, she grabbed it and read the label aloud "Sweet Wine" she examined the bottle, it seemed safe to her.

 

She pulled out the cork to open the bottle and tentatively lifted to her nose to sniff. It smelled mostly sweet, which was to be expected from the name of the drink but there was something else she smelled as well.

 

Jasmine shrugged and poured herself a cup, the bottle had obviously been opened and drunken from before and there had been no recent deaths in the castle as far as she had heard, so it probably wasn't dangerous.

 

Carefully lifting the cup she had poured to her lips Jasmine took a sip. The drink tasted sweet but there was something else too, the drink burned her throat a bit and made her feel a little strange, but she liked it.

Jasmine took another larger sip, and felt the same affects as the last sip but this time stronger. She continued to drink and quickly finished her first cup, and poured herself a second.

 

She was a sip away from finishing her third cup of the drink when Leif walked into the kitchen.

"Jasmine?" He said surprised "what are you doing up?" He asked.

"What're yyoouu doing up!" She replied popping the p, as well as phrasing the question as a statement.

Lied gave her a confused look, this isn't like Jasmine at all, he thought.

"Jasmine what are you drinking I thought the sinks weren't working?" He asked noticing the cup in her hand. He walked over and took the cup from her when all she did in reply was giggle and hiccup a little.

 

Leif looked into the cup then sniffed the contents "is this _wine_?!" He asked surprised, looking behind Jasmine at the counter he saw the bottle and reached around her to grab it. He quickly skimmed the label, it didn't seem to have high alcohol content but Jasmine was definitely drunk.

 

"How much did you have?" He asked concerned.

 

Jasmine put up for fingers "one" then frowned and thought for a moment, she then raised six fingers "three!" She grinned "I had" hiccup "three cups!"

 

Leif sighed "c'mon I'll take you to your bed" he said hooking his arm around jasmine's waist, and the two began walking.

 

"It's soooo creepy!" Jasmine giggled as the entered the hall.

 

"Be quite please Jasmine." Leif sighed.

 

"I miss the forest of silence" she continued more quite now "I think I might go back" she hiccupped.

 

Leif sub-consciously held her closer "Bu you can't leave! I need you!" He protested, he stopped his face going red as he realized what he said, he was about to explain himself when Jasmine let out a giggle.

 

Right, he thought, she's drunk and probably won't remember any of this in the morning.

 

"Don't worry silly, I'm not gonna leave because...." She trailed off scanning the room to make sure no one else was there and then gestured for Leif to come closer so she could whisper to him.

 

"I like you!" She giggled and pulled back, Leif's face turned red again.

 

"But SHHHHH! You can't tell anyone, epically not Leif it's a secret!" She shook her index finger I. His face and he nodded lost in thought, they continued walking again.

 

Leif felt kind of bad that she had blurted that out to him but was also _very_ glad to hear that she felt the same way about him that he did of her.

 

As they walked Jasmine continued spewing out random information that Leif only partially listened to, until they reached her room.

 

"Goodnight Jasmine" Leif said letting go of her and sending her into her room, but she had other ideas and held onto his hand.

 

"No! You have to tuck me in!" She whined.

 

Leif frowned, and sighed knowing there would be no point arguing he walked her to her bed and tucked her in.

 

"Goodnight Jasmine." He repeated and turned to leave.

 

"Wait!" Jasmine pouted "you have to stay!"

 

"What!" Leif could feel his face go red for the third time that night.

 

"Come." Jasmine slid over in her bed making room for Leif "come." she repeated patting the spot she wanted him to sit in.

 

"No, Jasmine I can't do that!" Leif protested.

 

Jasmine pouted "you have to!"  She whined loudly.

 

"Be quite please." Leif asked, knowing if anyone walked in on this he would be dead, king or not, Doom, and/or Sharn, maybe even Barda, would all surely kill him.

 

"Not until you come!" Jasmine said slightly louder this time.

 

Life nodded defeated and sat as close to the edge of the bed as he could while still satisfying Jasmine. She smiled victoriously and wrapped her arms around Leif, she rested her head down in his lap and with one last hiccup fell asleep.

 

Leif smiled running his fingers through her black curly mess of hair and made himself slightly more comfortable on Jasmines bed, she let out a hiccup and he immediately came to his senses.

 

What am I doing, he thought and began trying to get out from under Jasmine so he could leave, but as he moved she began to stir and in fear of waking her, he stopped sighed and made himself comfortable.

 

Maybe I could try to get out later, he thought. Time passed and Leif's eye lids started to droop, he relaxed even more, and fell asleep, knowing full well in the morning there were going to be A LOT of questions and embarrassing accusations.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware people probably can't get that drunk off that little amount of alcohol but i figure Jasmine's a light weight and she's tried so, yeah...


End file.
